A Touch of Curaré
"A Touch of Curaré" is the twelfth episode of Batman Beyond. It depicts the first appearance of Curaré. Gotham City District Attorney Sam Young has been marked for death by the Society of Assassins, who have sent their best member: Curaré. Now Batman must face off against one of the world's deadliest fighters. Making things worse, is the fact that Commissioner Barbara Gordon, Young's wife, isn't as liberal as her father was when it comes to costumed vigilantes, despite having been one herself. Plot Commissioner Gordon and her husband, D.A. Sam Young walk along in the park late at night, when a woman painted blue and wearing white rudely interrupts them. The woman attacks with daggers and a sword that is sharp enough to easily cut through a tree. Gordon defends herself and her husband, but the woman manages to deflect gunfire with her sword, and to slice through anything thrown at her. Batman appears none too soon, managing to save Sam, but the woman now attacks him. The police soon arrive and start firing on both combatants until Barbara tells them to leave off Batman. In the confusion, the woman manages to escape. Terry learns from Bruce that the woman is named Curaré, a member of the League of Assassins. Her scimitar has been laser-sharpened to an edge no thicker than a molecule. Terry volunteers to look after Gordon, but Bruce says she's not the target. The Commissioner herself appears in the Batcave and chimes in, "Her husband is." She explains that Sam is scheduled to testify against international arms dealer Feodor Davich, who has hired the Society to assassinate him before that can happen. Terry is shocked to see her in the Batcave, but she reveals that she was Batgirl a long time ago. Barbara warns Terry and Bruce that she has long since relinquished that identity, and tells both of them to stay out of police business. The next night, Sam is being kept in a safehouse under heavy guard. Bruce, however, is skeptical about their ability to keep their quarry out. Gordon leaves and Curaré makes her move. She easily manages to evade or incapacitate the guards and makes it into the house, pursued by Batman. Catching up to her, he briefly unmasks her, but she traps him underneath a huge light and continues towards her target. Making it to Sam's room, she hurls her sword and impales... a dummy. The whole thing was a trap, but unfortunately, Batman is the one who is caught in it. Curaré escapes into the night. Terry does as well, but a batarang left behind in the trap controls reveals his involvement. Furious at the trap's failure due to Batman's intervention, Gordon confronts Terry and warns him that she'll arrest both him and Bruce if he gets involved again. However, Terry asks why Barbara hates Bruce, and she says that she doesn't hate him, she just hates that he's become such a lonely recluse. Over coffee, she talks about her past as Batgirl, explaining that she broke up with Dick Grayson when he left Gotham, choosing to stay behind with Bruce. As a crime-fighting team, they were the perfect pair, but Barbara gave up the life when she realized that Bruce never would. The night of the trial comes and Curaré learns of the plan to take Sam to the court. Bruce orders Terry out. Terry is reluctant, wanting to heed the Commissioner's warning, but Bruce tells him why Curaré is so dangerous: the Society of Assassins' standard practice is to kill any one of their own who fails; but Curaré has never failed - she is the best of them. Sam heads out on a train along with Gordon, and Curaré manages to intercept the train. Once again she defeats the guards with ease and derails the car carrying her target, which crashes into the side of a meat processing plant. Barbara and Sam seal themselves inside a meat locker, but their communications are cut off and Curaré's sword is able to cut through the steel door with ease. She catches up to Sam but before she can kill him, Batman intervenes again. During the fight, the meat grinder is activated and some batarangs hit the wall near Barbara and Sam. Eventually, The fight carries the combatants over the meat grinder and Curaré prepares to slash Batman with her sword one last time. Just before she can do so, a batarang, thrown by Gordon, knocks her sword from her hand and into the grinder. Batman manages to capture Curaré and save his friends. Later that night, Terry is on the phone with Bruce, who says that Sam's testimony has succeeded in convicting Davich. But a newscast reports that Curaré has escaped. Bruce tells Terry not to worry, as Curaré has "other concerns." Elsewhere, Curaré desperately drives a police car out of the city, when a sword stabs down through the roof just next to her... Cast *Will Friedle as Terry McGinnis/Batman *Kevin Conroy as Bruce Wayne *Melissa Disney as Curaré *Paul Winfield as Sam Young *Stockard Channing as Comm. Barbara Gordon *Victor Rivers as Master Assassin *Larry Cedar as Manor Cop *Brian George as Lieutenant *Mark Monathan Davis as Virtual Anchor Credits *Written by Hilary J. Bader *Directed by Dan Riba *Music by Shirley Walker *Animation by Koko Enterprise Co., LTD., Dong Yang Animation Co., LTD. Gallery Batman (Terry McGinnis).jpg|Batman II (Terry McGinnis) Terry McGinnis (Batman Beyond).jpg|Terry McGinnis Bruce Wayne (2042).jpg|Bruce Wayne Commissioner Barbara Gordon.jpg|Commissioner Barbara Gordon Sam Young.JPG|D.A Sam Young Curaré.JPG|Curare 1.12